Episode 4702
Cold Open Grover tries introducing today's theme of kindness, while Elmo acts kind toward him, making him lose his train of thought. Scene #1 Nina reads to Elmo and Grover, when somebody starts rushing by them exclaiming, "Kindness to the rescue!" They see the man save Rosita's ball from going into the street and he introduces himself as the Kindness Kid (Zachary Levi), whose motto is "It's nice to be kind." He tells them he goes all over, doing kind acts for other people. Elmo and Grover want to be kindness kids too, when their first opportunity arrives: Mrs. Crustworthy comes by, struggling to carry her heavy groceries. Elmo and Nina offer to carry them back to her home...which winds up being 30 blocks away. As they leave, Grover tries to find someone he can help with kindness. Scene #2 Grover comes across a boy who wants to draw with a girl. By the time he returns from Artie's Art Emporium with supplies, he finds the girl has already shared her paper and crayons with him. Scene #3 Grover now finds a little girl, whose cat (Mr. Whiskers) is stuck in a tree. Grover sees this as the perfect opportunity and tries to lure the cat down using a traditional "Hawaiian Cat Dance," which doesn't seem to work. The "strange and horrible sound" attracts the Kindness Kid, who happens to have a can of tuna (which he always has in case he needs it) that lures Mr. Whiskers down. The girl is grateful and Grover more determined than ever to find someone to help. Scene #4 Grover passes by Big Bird's nest, where Big Bird is about to take a nap. Grover offers to be kind by making sure nobody disturbs him, only using a very loud megaphone to inform the public. The Kindness Kid returns and points out Grover's mistake, which he rectifies by lulling Big Bird to sleep with a lute (which also happens to carry at all times). Scene #4 Grover makes his way to Hooper's Store, where Chris needs some help. He allows Grover to refill the gumball machine while he tends to a pie in the kitchen. The Kindness Kid shows up, looking for others in need, but Grover assure him he has the job covered. He accidentally spills the gumballs all over the floor, causing him and the Kindness Kid to slip around, creating a big mess. Chris comes out with the pie and slips, sending it flying toward the Kindness Kid until Grover takes the the pie to the face instead. Grover is upset all his attempts at kindness have ended in failure, when the Kindness Kid points out the mere act of trying to help is kind and tells Grover he's been a kindness kid all along. Grover is happy and wants to do another kind act - help clean up the store, but first considers showering off the pie cream. Kindness Cam Elmo replays a clip from the story (Mrs. Crustworthy's groceries), which is then acted out by real-live kids. Muppets Abby Cadabby leads the gang in a song to introduce the letter of the day - K. Muppets / Celebrity Tori Kelly and friends sing "Try a Little Kindness." Smart Cookies The team cleans up the Chipowski residence in preparation for Mother's Day. The Crumb dupes Cookie Monster again and gains access to the house, where he releases his Snickerdoodle, which doodles over everything. Miss Fortune's clues tell them they need something rectangular, made from trees and can be drawn upon. Cookie jumps to conclusions before finally realizing it's paper, which he uses to lure the Snickerdoodle away. They clean the house up just in time for Mrs. Chipowski's return. She then leads them in a pursuit of the Crumb as he vows vengeance. Muppets Cookie Monster and friends sing as they wait for the number of the day, which is how many cookies are being baked for him (to eat). Today's number is 18. Animation Counting 18 flowers in the garden. Elmo's World: Kindness Scene #4 Grover and Chris have finished cleaning up the store and bid farewell with the Kindness Kid's mantra, which Chris finds very catchy.